User talk:Lol-ionel!
Welcome to my Talk Page My Witchlings xD anyway leave any message on my page or talk thank you this is my policy I really don't care about how other wikis do things but it's always been my policy to never make any episode summary pages until after the episode actually airs. In this way someone can write an actual summary and there aren't like a hundred blank placeholders around here. A spammer came and did this for some of the back episodes and I'm still cleaning up that mess by deleting things and writing real summaries instead of something copied from wikipedia. Shadowneko (talk) 12:45, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :Hi I often get busy with real life and may have not been active on the site at the time because frankly I don't remember that. I have to work so even if it was on a weekday I could have missed it. Shadowneko (talk) 19:17, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Here's the thing I did bandy your picture because mine had better hue and quality. I tried to reupload it, but since yours was .jpg and mine .png it didn't proceed. I'm sorry if that vexed you. Thank you for your time, ~Charona (talk) 06:53, April 15, 2014 (UTC) 10th Anniversary Yeah, but I don't really mind. I think it's a pretty good idea actually. It means that we don't have to go searching all over YouTube for them. Walking On Sunshine (talk) 01:13, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Those vids are from Toei's YouTube channel, so I don't think they'll get removed. Plus, the images haven't been deleted. They're still on the episode and character pages. Walking On Sunshine (talk) 01:30, May 11, 2014 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLhgIX2L5ZCaWdlaxR_oTAg This is it, but it hasn't been updated in a week Walking On Sunshine (talk) 01:48, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Cure London I don't know since I'm not an admin or anything, but I don't think you broke any rules. However we should better wait for official names confirmation instead of calling them how we want. I think it's bad enough that we have this Merci Pretty Cure nonsense and I don't want to have unofficial names in there Re:How many Pretty Cures No problem. I'm please that I could help you. CureKanade (talk) 01:19, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Do we really need every picture of them holding up their PreChanMirrors? I put vandalism on pages??? What pictures did I put on pages and what were the pages? Also...I don't remember putting bad pictures on pages. I thought I was doing a good deed. CureHibiki (talk) 05:54, June 23, 2014 (UTC) I never added pictures to International Cures page. I saw unnecessary pictures on International Cures page today and I edited on it to try and get rid of them but I couldn't. I looked through gallery on the page but I didn't see pictures that I might have added. I was also fixing spelling and grammar mistakes on the International Cures page. CureHibiki (talk) 07:46, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Answer on page Asahi http://asahi.co.jp/precure/happiness/story/ (Talk Cure Guziczka )